Gentry Team (AAO)
Gentry Team, also known as Special Warfare Group 5, Gentry, was a Special Warfare Group composed of SPARTAN-II classes I and II personnel, and eventually SPARTAN-III Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta personnel. The team went through multiple rosters and was officially disbanded in 2595. History Gentry Team is credited for being one of the few teams to survive and operate throughout not only the insurrection, but the great war and it's eventual cleanup efforts. Comprised of S-I's and ODST's,Gentry team started out as an Office of Naval Intelligence Naval Special Warfare team, tasked with combating the Insurrection. Utilizing a variety of methods, mostly concerning counter-insurgency operations, assassinations, and eliminating high value targets. As the Human-Covenant war began and progressed Gentry team was disbanded and wouldn't be started up again until 2547, near the height of the great war. It would then be comprised of S-II's, mostly class II's, and take on a variety of tasks such as Raids, intelligence defense, force-recon, and shock-and-awe procedures. Roster Throughout it's service, Gentry Team has gone through multiple rosters, even integrating with Herald Team in 2553. 2547 The group credited for testing the The MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Caladbolg, and MJOLNIR Mark IV PAA/Gungnir sub armor systems. A well rounded group that tragically fell apart after the death's of all but one team member. *Lieutenant Junior Grade Gareth-113-(Gentry One) (Possibly KIA: 2552) *Chief Petty Officer Spartan-??? Spartan-??? (Gentry Two)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer First Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Three)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Four)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Five)(KIA: 2547) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Six)(KIA: 2547) 2552 At this point in the war, due to the need for more and more spartans in the field, Gentry team had split into two three-man teams; Gentry Blue(which participated in the battles of Reach, and Earth), and Gentry Red(which participated in The first And second battles of Yggdrasil.) :Gentry Blue: *Lieutenant Junior grade John-A013(Blue-One)(KIA: 2552) *Chief Petty Officer Spartan-???(Blue-Two)(KIA: 2552) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-???(Blue-Three) :Gentry Red: *Lieutenant Commander Gareth-113-(Red-One)(Possibly KIA: 2552) *Petty Officer First Class Spartan-???(Red-Two)(KIA: 2552) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-???(Red-Three) 2553-2574 After the supposed death of Gareth-113, Gentry Team was replaced completely with S-III Headhunters and a single S-II class II serviceman. No longer used solely for the betterment of the UNSC, this new Gentry Team was harsher and prone to in-team fighting due to the solo mentalities that they had all recieved as headhunters. This team also saw the integration of the last surviving members of Herald Team. 2553-2567 *Lieutenant Junior grade Spartan-241 (Gentry One) *Senior Chief Petty Officer Jane-B337 (Gentry Two) *Chief Petty Officer Nessa-B256 (Gentry Three) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-B333 (Gentry Four)(KIA: 2577 ) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-??? (Gentry Five)(KIA: 2564) *Petty Officer Second class Spartan-??? (Gentry Six)(KIA: 2455) 2567-2574 *Master Chief Petty Officer Jane-B337 (Gentry One) *Chief Petty Officer Nessa-B256 (Gentry Two) *Petty Officer First Class Spartan-B333 (Gentry Three)(KIA: 2577) *Petty Officer Second Class Fives-D555 (Gentry Four)(KIA: 2577) *Petty Officer Second Class Edmund-D1011 (Gentry Five) *Petty Officer Second Class Pilar-D9 (Gentry Six) 2574 Comprised of Spartan-III Delta and Epsilon servicemen, the Gentry Team for 2574 were remeniscent of the 2547 team in not only teamwork skills, but battlefield mentality. Some of the S-III's even dubbed them the "Spirit of '47". In 2578 the team would be un-officially disbanded until 2590. *Senior Chief Petty Officer Fives-D555 (Gentry One)(KIA: 2577) *Chief Petty Officer Second Class Edmund-D1011 (Gentry Two) *Petty Officer First Class Pilar-D9 (Gentry Three)(KIA: 2576): *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-E??? (Gentry Four) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-E??? (Gentry Five) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-E??? (Gentry Six) 2590 By far the largest team, and once again commanded by Gareth-113, this Gentry Team, Comprised of Spartan-III Zeta personel, would be more akin to the headhunter comprised team of '53. Their ruthless and brutal nature, coupled with the large size of the group and 113's veteran experience, made Gentry Team a true force to be reckoned with. *Lieutenant Commander Gareth-113-(Gentry One) *Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Two) *Senior Chief Petty Officer Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Three) *Chief Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Four) *Petty Officer First Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Five) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z???(Gentry Six) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Seven) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Eight) *Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Nine) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Ten) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Eleven) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z??? (Gentry Twelve) *Petty Officer Third Class Spartan-Z???(Gentry Thirteen) Trivia The sub-team Gentry-Red starred in the story Overture. Gentry team was originally supposed to be a mockery of Ajax's Royal Team, and was then made into a serious article. Related pages Overture Against All Odds SPARTAN-113 SPARTAN-D555 SPARTAN-B333 SPARTAN-241 Halo:Overture